Unexpected Reunion
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: Dr. Mindbender gets his revenge on Psyche-Out by taking his former girlfriend hostage, planning to force her into serving Cobra. Rated "M" for swearing, and what happens at the end. Please, no destructive comments.


Author's Notes:_ This story is somwhat a continuation of "To Sleep, Per Chance To Dream", with Psyche-Out's former girlfriend making a second appearance. A reminder, this story is rated "M", particularly for the ending, so if that bothers you, there is a back button._

**Unexpected Reunion**

Abbey Chrisholm was alone in the parkade that night as walked to her car after a long day at work. Things were unusually quiet that night. _It's a little too quiet_, Abbey thought, feeling uneasy. She continued walking, picking up her pace slightly, but as she did so, Abbey felt like someone was following her. She also could swear that she was hearing footsteps. "Hello?" Abbey called out to the empty parkade, turning around and seeing no one. _Get a grip_, she thought as she resumed walking. The footsteps she thought she imagined started up again, trying to match her pace. "Max, if that's you, you're not funny!" Abbey said, thinking her co-worker was playing a prank. But this was no joke, as Abbey was about to find out when a shadowy figure ambushed her from behind. He covered her mouth with one hand, and pressed a knife to her throat.

"Make a sound, and your life ends here." He threatened. Abbey wanted to scream, but no sound came out. And with her captor's hand around her mouth, no one would hear. Abbey's assailant dragged her away from her car to a waiting vehicle and shoved her into it before it sped off.

"I'm sorry if my friend was a little rough, but I doubt you would've come willingly even I had asked nicely." Dr. Mindbender said.

"A little rough? That's an understatement. Who are you? What do you want with me?" Abbey asked, scared.

"Who I am, you will find out in due time. For now, you are Cobra's prisoner."

"Cobra? What would they want with me?"

"New recruits. Not very many people join of their own free will, so sometimes more, extreme measures need to be employed." Dr. Mindbender replied.

"If you think I'd work for Cobra, you're sorely mistaken!" Abbey spat with disdain. The Cobra Viper who snatched her smacked her in the head with the butt of his rifle. "Ow!"

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter, Ms. Chrisholm."

"How, how do you know my name?" Now Abbey was really freaked out.

"Cobra has ways of finding out who people are. It makes things easier for us to take them by force."

"But why me?" Abbey asked again.

"You are the key in my plot to annihilate GI Joe, once and for all." Dr. Mindbender replied with a menacing grin.

* * *

><p>Abbey was continuing to struggle within the grasp of the Cobra Vipers, who dragged her into the Communications room at the Cobra base. Following behind them were Dr. Mindbender, Serpentor and Cobra Commander. "Mindbender, what is this all about?" Serpentor asked.<p>

"Yes," Cobra Commander added, "why go through all this trouble just to kidnap a single civilian?"

"This woman is not just any civilian." Dr. Mindbender said. "When I used the Somnulator to give the GI Joe shrink nightmares, those nightmares were created from his memories. She was in many of his memories, because she was romantically involved with him in his past."

"Ah, so she knew Psyche-Out. Interesting." Serpentor liked where this plan was going.

"Who's Psyche-Out?" Abbey asked. She didn't know that was his code name.

"Silence!" Serpentor snapped at her.

"I told him I would get my revenge." Dr. Mindbender continued. "I told him, when he destroyed the Somnulator. If this woman still means a lot to him, then I've found a weak spot. One which I can exploit."

"Very good Dr. Mindbender. But how do you plan to do that?" Cobra Commander asked.

"By using my mind control chair on her, I will take away all her free will, forcing her into serving Cobra. She won't see Psyche-Out as someone she once loved, but as an enemy. And that will trap him into deciding whether to kill her, or be killed by her." Dr. Mindbender replied.

"I like it." Serpentor grinned devilishly. "Get it done Dr. Mindbender. I want Psyche-Out and all of GI Joe eliminated. This, I command!"

* * *

><p>"General Hawk, we're receiving a transmission, but it's not on any of our regular comm. channels." Dial-Tone said.<p>

"I'll put a trace on it." Mainframe added, typing furiously. One of the screens in the room flickered to life, and their eyes widened when Dr. Mindbender appeared before them.

"Greetings, GI Joe."

"Mindbender! What do you want?" General Hawk asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I just thought you'd like to know, we're expanding our forces. And to that end, we've taken a hostage." The view shifted to reveal Abbey, all tied up. "Now, bring me your shrink." Dr. Mindbender demanded.

"Psyche-Out? Why?"

"I will tell you, when you bring him to me!" He shouted.

Psyche-Out was in his office when the comm. panel on the wall beeped. "Psyche-Out, I need you in the Communications room." General Hawk stated.

"I'll be right there sir. What's this all about?"

"I don't know. It's Dr. Mindbender, and he says Cobra has taken a hostage. But why he's asking for you, I have no idea." General Hawk replied as Psyche-Out left his office.

"Ah, Psyche-Out. It's nice to see you again." Dr. Mindbender said as Psyche-Out entered the Communications room.

"If I had known you were calling to seek my advice about a problem, I'd have you charged an hourly rate." Psyche-Out quipped.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, head-shrink!"

"Dr. Mindbender if you're going to insult me, at least be a little more creative." Psyche-Out said, folding his arms across his chest. "Now, how about you cut the crap, and tell me what you called me for. And what is this I hear about Cobra taking a hostage?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I do believe you know, this woman?" Dr. Mindbender said as he brought Abbey into view. Psyche-Out's eyes widened with shock and horror.

"Abbey!"

"Kenneth?" She recognized him too.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, nothing. For now." Dr. Mindbender said, laughing a little. "I told you. I told you that I would get my revenge."

"Your beef is with me Mindbender! Why bring her into this?"

"To see what you would do. Especially, see how you would react when I tell you I plan to turn her against you, and all of GI Joe."

"Mindbender, I swear to god, if you touch her-"

"Touch her? Perish the thought. What do you take me for? Have I, struck a nerve? She will be hooked up to my mind control chair, which I will use to force her into serving Cobra. Or, perhaps there is another possibility."

"And what's that? Or should I even ask?"

"There are, other services she could be forced to provide. Many of our soldiers, don't get much action, if you know what I mean." Dr. Mindbender replied, laughing.

"Mindbender, if this screen wasn't in between you and me, I would not hesitate to blow your head off for even suggesting that." Psyche-Out growled. "Now, tell me where Abbey is."

"Sorry, you'll have to do that on your own. You can try to rescue her, but I doubt you'll be able to reach her."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Psyche-Out said.

"Just try to find us first." That was the last thing Dr. Mindbender said before the screen went blank. Psyche-Out turned away, determined to keep his colleagues and his commanding officer from seeing the rage that was building up beneath him. His hands clenched into tight fists.

"You, know that lady Psyche-Out?" Dial-Tone asked.

"Her name is Abigail Chrisholm. She was my girlfriend while I was at UC Berkeley."

"Whoa, Mindbender's stooped to a new low this time." Mainframe commented.

"No! You think?" Psyche-Out snapped.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"No, you're right Mainframe." Psyche-Out sighed. "Dr. Mindbender has reached a new low."

"How did he find out about your girlfriend?" General Hawk asked.

"I assume it was when he used that device to stop all of you from dreaming. He had also programmed it to generate nightmares while I slept. In order to do that, it had to probe my memories."

"And she is definitely one of them.

"Precisely."

"Dr. Mindbender also mentioned getting his revenge, but what for?" General Hawk asked.

"When I destroyed the machine he created to block your REM cycles and give me nightmares, he said he was going to get me back for it. Of course, he's said it before, and nothing's ever come of it. A typical trait of villains, empty threats." Psyche-Out said with a hint of sadness to his voice. "I should've taken his threat more seriously."

"Hey, Psyche-Out, this isn't your fault." Dial-Tone tried to reassure him.

"Thanks Dial-Tone, but it is my fault. That machine probed my memories, and that put Abbey in danger. Lord only knows what Mindbender is going to do to her." Psyche-Out pulled on his hair in frustration. "I guess if Cobra wanted to know my weakness..."

"Psyche-Out, we're not just going to sit around with our thumbs up our asses and let Cobra scramble her mind." Mainframe said.

"We'll do everything we can to get her out." General Hawk said. "But, I must warn you. Cobra has tried this before. They took several of our people's family members as hostages and forced them in a similar fashion into serving Cobra. We almost didn't get them back. Abbey may not be strong enough to resist."

"I understand. But we have to try sir. She remembered me, and there is a possibility that it will be a key to breaking Cobra's hold on her." Psyche-Out said.

"Dial-Tone, Mainframe, find where Dr. Mindbender was broadcasting from. Psyche-Out, you and I will get a rescue team assembled."

"Yes, sir. And, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Abbey shouted as Dr. Mindbender dragged her into his lab. "How was I supposed to know that the guy I used to date is a GI Joe? I only found out just now when you contacted them!"<p>

"Silence!" Dr. Mindbender yelled as he handed her off to the Cobra Vipers that accompanied him. "Hold her while I activate the mind control chair." He ordered to them as he powered it up. "Now, put her in!"

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Abbey asked as the Cobra Vipers shackled her to a metal chair, with what looked like scanners on both sides. Dr. Mindbender adjusted the scanners so that they were in line with Abbey's head.

"I already told you. You are going to aid Cobra in the destruction of GI Joe."

"What? You're crazy if you think I will help you do that!" Abbey replied with a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh about it, because this machine will allow me to manipulate your free will." Dr. Mindbender sneered as he activated the scanners. Abbey tried to sqirm as the machine began to probe her mind. "Now, you are under my total control. GI Joe is now your enemy. That also includes Psyche-Out, your former lover."

"No." Abbey snarled through gritted teeth. "I won't do it." She struggled to resist as the machine scanned her mind, amplifying Dr. Mindbender's suggestions.

"She's resisting. Increase the power." One of the Cobra Vipers pushed a lever on the console. "Resistance is futile. You will aid in our conquest over GI Joe! Now, who do you serve?"

"I, serve, no one!" Abbey continued to resist.

"Who do you serve?" Dr. Mindbender asked her again.

"I, serve, no, one." Abbey repeated.

"Full power!" Dr. Mindbender ordered again to the Cobra Viper, then got right in Abbey's face. "Your futile attempts to maintain your free will, they will fail! Foolish woman!" He yelled. "GI Joe, and Psyche-Out, they are your enemy! Now, who do you serve?"

"No, one!"

"This woman is strong." Dr. Mindbender pulled out a small, circular device and attached it to one side of Abbey's head. "Now, who do you serve?" He asked again. Finally, Abbey got a blank look on her face, indicative that the machine worked now with that extra device.

"I serve Cobra. GI Joe is my enemy. Psyche-Out is my enemy." She replied, her voice devoid of emotion. Dr. Mindbender laughed with devilish glee.

"It worked! Now GI Joe, and that annoying head-shrink Psyche-Out are as good as dead!"

* * *

><p>While on the Tomahawk, Psyche-Out was sitting in the back, looking at a photograph that he had dug out of his office before joining the rescue mission. It was one of those photos from a coin-operated booth, featuring him and Abbey. "Hey, when was that picture taken?" Lifeline asked as he sat down beside him.<p>

"This was the last photo of Abbey and I before I was sent to Fort Bragg." Psyche-Out replied. "I, brought it along, just in case."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Lifeline, that is an understatement. Don't let my calm exterior fool you. I'm terrified, almost beyond the capacity for rational thought."

"You, still have a soft spot for her, don't you?" Lifeline asked.

"Yeah. She's the only girl I've ever had a serious relationship with."

"You never dated anyone else before, when you were in high school?"

"Of course I did. But I chose to focus more on my studies, so a serious relationship was something I just couldn't make time for." Psyche-Out said.

"How did Abbey take the news when you had to leave for Fort Bragg?"

"She knew that I wanted to enlist after I got my degree, and that the Army would benefit from the research I was doing. So she also understood that it was an inevitable fact that I'd be posted out of state. We wrote to each other, but a long distance relationship required a lot more work than the both of us were prepared to handle. We both decided it would be okay to see other people. I haven't heard from Abbey since then."

"Until now."

"Yeah, until now. Sometimes, I catch myself still thinking about her. The other day as I was passing by the rec room and Low-Light had MTV on, this song started playing, and it reminded me of her." Psyche-Out sighed. "I just hope we can get her back before it's too late."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the alarms at the Cobra base went off, alerting everyone to the approach of the GI Joe team. "It's GI Joe! They found us!" A Cobra Viper yelled as he ran into the lab.<p>

"Very good, Captain fucking Obvious! Damn it!" Dr. Mindbender snapped. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to test our new recruit."

"But, she hasn't had any training!" Another Cobra Viper told him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Dr. Mindbender shouted as he handed a rifle to Abbey. "All I know, is that that their shrink will be with them, and he will finally get what's coming to him!" He turned to her. "Time for you to go to work, my dear. Eliminate the Joes. And if Psyche-Out is with them, see that he is the first to die."

"As you wish." Abbey replied, monotone. She left the lab along with the Cobra Vipers.

While General Hawk, Beachhead, Duke and several others engaged the Cobra forces in battle outside the base, Psyche-Out, Dial-Tone, Flint and Lifeline went inside to look for Abbey. Since most of the fighting was taking place outside, it was relatively quiet inside. "I don't like this. Where is everyone?" Flint asked. But before anyone could reply, a lone female walked out of one rooms up ahead, and she wasn't wearing a Cobra uniform.

"Abbey!" Psyche-Out shouted, recognizing her. Although she wasn't wearing a Cobra uniform, she was carrying a rifle.

"Prepare to die, GI Joe!" She sneered, firing the weapon at them. Flint and Psyche-Out ducked behind one corner of the hallway, Dial-Tone and Lifeline ducked behind the other corner as the bullets whizzed past them.

"Abbey, stop!" Psyche-Out pleaded.

"It's no use Psyche-Out. She's under Cobra's control." Flint told him, raising his weapon to fire back.

"Flint, no!" Psyche-Out pushed his arm aside.

"Psyche-Out what are you doing?"

"I know she's under their control, but I don't want her hurt."

"Even though she's intent on hurting us?"

"Come out and fight!" Abbey yelled.

"Flint, I can reach her. You have to let me try." Psyche-Out said. Abbey continued shooting at them.

"Return fire!" Flint ordered. "But incapacitate her." Dial-Tone and Flint fired back at Abbey, while Psyche-Out reluctantly helped them.

"Abbey, stop!" He pleaded again.

"Only when you are dead!" She replied coldly. Psyche-Out, before he ducked away as more bullets flew past, managed to get a look at the device that Dr. Mindbender had attached to her head earlier.

"Flint, if I can close enough, I can get that device off her head. That should break Cobra's control over her."

"But how will you reach her without getting shot?"

"I need you and Dial-Tone to keep her distracted. Get her to chase after you, and when she runs by, Lifeline and I will tackle her. No one bothered to give her any tactical training, so she won't be able to take on you and Dial-Tone while keeping a lookout for me and Lifeline."

"Alright. Dial-Tone, you're with me. We're gonna draw her fire." Flint said.

"Right." Dial-Tone replied as they emerged from their hiding spots.

"Hey Abbey! Over here!" Flint yelled as he and Dial-Tone ran off.

"So it's a challenge eh?" Abbey shouted as she went after them, just as Psyche-Out predicted. At the moment she ran by the places where he and Lifeline were concealed, they jumped her.

"I got her Lifeline! I'll take it from here!" Psyche-Out said, trying to keep Abbey from hitting him.

"Let, me, go!" Abbey growled, struggling under his grasp.

"Lifeline, pull that device off her head. I'm sorry Abbey, but this is for your own good." Psyche-Out told her as Lifeline removed the mind control device. Chucking it against the wall, it shattered. Now that it was gone, Abbey stopped struggling. It was like a fog had been lifted. Psyche-Out released his hold on her.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked, her speech slurred slightly as Psyche-Out helped her up. "Where am I?" Seeing that she was a bit unsteady on her feet, Lifeline helped Psyche-Out with keeping her balance. Abbey turned to look at him, and without the device to control her mind, she no longer saw Psyche-Out as an enemy. "Kenneth? What's going on?"

"You don't remember? You were under Dr. Mindbender's control." Psyche-Out replied.

"No. The last thing I remember was being in some lab with all these machines, and this weird guy in a cape had me restrained in some chair with all these gizmos."

"Sounds like the type of mind control you were subjected to appears to have blocked your short-term memory." Lifeline said as he checked Abbey over. Noticing that Abbey had stopped chasing them, Flint and Dial-Tone met up with Lifeline and Psyche-Out. Above them was a camera which they hadn't noticed, and in another section of the base, Dr. Mindbender had been watching everything that had been happening.

"NO!" He shouted, slamming his fists on the console in a rage. "That fucking shrink has foiled me again! He has broken my hold on her! Get them! NOW!" He ordered the Cobra Vipers who were with him. After he grabbed a rifle for himself, Dr. Mindbender joined them.

"Are you alright Abbey?" Psyche-Out asked her as Lifeline was checking her pulse rate.

"Just, a little dizzy, that's all." She replied as he brushed some of her dishevelled hair from her face. Psyche-Out was moving in to kiss her when they were interrupted by gunfire.

"Hit the deck!" Flint shouted as they all took cover.

"You will all pay for this!" Dr. Mindbender yelled as he and the Cobra Vipers continued firing at them.

"Lifeline, get Abbey out of here." Psyche-Out told him.

"Right." Lifeline replied as he took Abbey by her arm and they ran off.

"After them!" Dr. Mindbender growled, and two of the Cobra Vipers that were with him chased after Abbey and Lifeline.

"How come you're not firing back?" Abbey asked as the Vipers shot at them repeatedly.

"I'm a doctor, not a commando." Lifeline said as they dodged the bullets.

"But isn't that a gun you have there?" She was pointing at the one in his chest holster.

"That's a tranquillizer gun." As they exited the base, Lift-Ticket was waiting nearby in one of the Tomahawks.

"So you're Psyche-Out's girlfriend?" He asked as Lifeline helped her into the Tomahawk.

"Yes, I was." Abbey replied.

"Take her back to headquarters." Lifeline said to Lift-Ticket.

"What about you, Lifeline?" Abbey asked.

"I have to stay in case anyone else is injured." Lift-Ticket then took off, but not before circling around to scare away the Cobra Vipers that had followed after Lifeline and Abbey by firing several warning shots at them.

Flint, Psyche-Out and Dial-Tone were still in the base exchanging gunfire with Dr. Mindbender and three other Cobra Vipers. "Keep firing!" Dr. Mindbender yelled. "We have them trapped like rats!" But not for long, as the Vipers' guns soon ran out of bullets.

"Blast! I'm out of ammo!"

"Aw shit me too!"

"That's it! Let's get the fuck out of here!" The Cobra Vipers ran off.

"FOOLS! Where are you going? Stand and fight!" Dr. Mindbender shouted. "Fucking cowards! You can never find good help when you need it!"

"Looks like it's just you and us, Mindbender." Flint quipped as he, Psyche-Out and Dial-Tone surrounded him.

"Not for long!" He took off.

"Get back here you fucking bastard!" Psyche-Out yelled as they chased after him. Dr. Mindbender didn't get far enough away from them, and Psyche-Out leapt forward. He only caught Dr. Mindbender by his cape, but it was enough to bring him down. "This one's for Abbey!" Psyche-Out decked him on the chin.

"You little bitch!" Dr. Mindbender snarled, slamming his fist into Psyche-Out's face.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Psyche-Out was about to punch him back, but Dr. Mindbender had another trick up his sleeve. "AAAUUUGH!" Psyche-Out screamed as he was jabbed in the chest with some kind of Taser.

"Psyche-Out!" Flint yelled as Dr. Mindbender threw him off, his temporarily stunned body hitting the wall. Dr. Mindbender was able to get away as Flint stayed to check on Psyche-Out, along with Dial-Tone.

"Ugh." Psyche-Out groaned as Flint helped him to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Anybody get the number of that truck?" Psyche-Out asked, dazed.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Wait, what about Dr. Mindbender?"

"You'll get a chance to settle the score with him later. Besides, he got away." Flint replied.

"FUCK!" Psyche-Out snapped.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Dial-Tone said. Psyche-Out took a deep breath.

"Sorry Flint." He muttered, embarrassed at his outburst. "What about Abbey?"

"I got Lift-Ticket to take her back to headquarters." Lifeline replied when he found them.

"Dr. Mindbender shocked Psyche-Out with what looked like a Taser." Flint told him.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm okay." Psyche-Out insisted as Lifeline looked him over.

"Yeah, well I still want to make sure of that when we return to headquarters."

"Yes mother." Psyche-Out quipped.

"Maybe he doesn't need that check-up Lifeline. He still has his sense of humour."

"I can see that, Dial-Tone." Lifeline scoffed.

As they left the Cobra base to join the rest of the team, still duking it out with the Cobra forces that were left, they could see Beachhead, General Hawk, Low-Light, Leatherneck and Wetsuit chasing and firing at several Cobra Trouble Bubbles. Cobra Commander, Destro, Serpentor, The Baroness, and Dr. Mindbender all had managed to escape, much to Beachhead's very obvious chagrin.

"Shit! They got away again!" Beachhead spat bitterly, cursing a blue streak. Aside from Beachhead, they could also hear Serpentor and Cobra Commander bitching out Dr. Mindbender for another foiled plot.

"At ease Beachhead." General Hawk said.

"Ah well I suppose hearing Serpentor gripin' makes it a little better." Beachhead replied reluctantly.

"Psyche-Out, did you find Abbey?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes, Lifeline had Lift-Ticket take her back to headquarters. There he is now." Psyche-Out pointed to the Tomahawk that was returning to pick them up.

"How about you? You look like you got a little dinged up yourself."

"Dr. Mindbender thought I could use a little jolt from his Taser." Psyche-Out replied.

"He's lucky his chest plate absorbed most of the shock." Lifeline added.

* * *

><p>Back at GI Joe headquarters, Abbey ran up to Psyche-Out as he and the rest of the team exited the Tomahawks, hugging him tightly. "Kenneth, you're alright."<p>

"Yes Abbey, I'm fine." Psyche-Out said as he caressed her cheek.

"I, wasn't sure if I'd see you again. All that gunfire...Anyway, maybe you could show me around the base?"

"First I have to give him a small check-up. Dr. Mindbender tried to electrocute him with a Taser." Lifeline told her.

"I keep telling you Lifeline, I'm fine." Psyche-Out kept insisting.

"Alright." Lifeline sighed. "But if you experience any unusual symptoms, like vertigo or heart palpitations, or an irregular heartbeat, get down to sick-bay immediately." No response. "Psyche-Out?" Lifeline turned around, and saw that he wasn't listening. Psyche-Out and Abbey were too busy kissing.

* * *

><p>After he showed Abbey around the areas of headquarters that were open to civilian visitors, Psyche-Out and Abbey were heading down the hallway where the officers' quarters were located. "I'm not sure why you'd want to see my quarters." Psyche-Out said. "I didn't really get much of chance to straighten them out.<p>

"That's fine." Abbey replied. "As I recall, your dorm room at Berkeley wasn't all that neat and tidy either."

"Hey, that was my roommates' fault."

"Sure it was." Abbey replied with a wink as they entered Psyche-Out's quarters. Just as he got the door closed, Abbey grabbed Psyche-Out in a passionate embrace, kissing him deeply.

"Mmm, Abbey, what was that all about?" Psyche-Out asked, a bit taken aback, but happy.

"Just a thank you, for rescuing me." She replied, kissing him again, parting his lips with her tongue. Psyche-Out gladly and happily returned the kiss, his tongue connecting with hers as they explored each others' mouths. Taking his hands within hers, Abbey pulled Psyche-Out closer to her, and they collapsed onto his bed, kissing each other hungrily. She slipped her hands under his shirt.

"Abbey, are you sure you want to...?" Psyche-Out asked in between kisses.

"Yes, I want to." She arched her back, grinding her hips into his. "Make love to me Kenneth, please." She begged, kissing and nibbling on his ear as she tugged on his shirt and took it off. As he buried his face her neck, kissing her softly, Psyche-Out picked up the scent of her perfume. It smelled like vanilla, and it was very arousing. Psyche-Out could feel himself getting hard. He moaned softly as Abbey stroked his chest, and as she left a trail of soft, moist kisses.

"Ohh, Abbey." Psyche-Out groaned as she traced her fingers along his powerful , muscular chest. She could feel how his body had changed over the years since she was last with him. Psyche-Out gasped as he felt her mouth on his chest, stroking it with her tongue. He unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it aside and reached around to unhook her bra.

"Mmm." Abbey moaned when she felt Psyche-Out knead her soft, supple breasts with his hands, and gasped in ecstasy when she felt his mouth close around them.

"You're so beautiful." Psyche-Out murmured. "I want you Abbey."

"Yes. Oh, god I want you too Kenneth." Abbey whimpered when she felt his hands wander, stroking her inner thighs and her ass. Abbey unclipped Psyche-Out's belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. A low, guttural moan escaped from Psyche-Out as Abbey grasped him in between his legs.

"Ohh, harder."He urged her. Psyche-Out took off Abbey's pants and underwear, making her moan with desire and hunger as he slipped his hand in between her legs. Psyche-Out heard Abbey gasp when he slid his finger inside her, checking to see she was ready to receive him.

"Kenneth," Abbey rolled onto her back, pulling Psyche-Out on top of her. "I can't wait any longer. I want you, now." She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed himself into her. "Ohh, Kenneth." Abbey moaned as their bodies rocked together on the bed, finding a rhythm. Psyche-Out braced himself on the bed, his hands gripping the mattress as he thrust into her.

"You like this?" He asked.

"Oh, god yes!" It was just like when they were at Berkeley, making love whenever they could in his dorm room. "Ahh! Kenneth!" Abbey exclaimed. She gripped his ass as he thrust into her, writhing under him when she climaxed. The convulsions of her orgasm were enough to bring on Psyche-Out's own release. Breathing heavily, Psyche-Out rolled onto his back, his body bathed in a light sweat.

"Oh, god I needed that!" He exclaimed.

"That was so amazing." Abbey told him as she gave him a final, lingering kiss. They lay together on his bed, savouring the high, with Psyche-Out spooning behind her as they shared a post-sex cuddle. "Kenneth?"

"Yes Abbey?"

"What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Psyche-Out asked.

"With my life, I mean. Now that your enemies know where I am, where I live and work, what if they try to take me hostage again? I'm, afraid that will happen."

"Well, you could move to another city, if that helps." Psyche-Out replied.

"I suppose I could. But that would mean leaving my family." She sighed. "I guess they'd understand if I explain what happened. There is a branch of where I work, located in the city near the base. Perhaps I could get my boss to arrange a transfer."

"Abbey, you do whatever you want. Whatever will make you feel safe again. Of course, if you decide you want to move here, I'd like to see you again. Keep, seeing you." Psyche-Out told her, caressing her face.

"Same here." Abbey replied, kissing him. They remained in each other's arms, cuddling as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
